Aiji Hoshina
Aiji Hoshina (星名 アイジ, Hoshina Aiji) is one of the antagonist in first and third part of the story. He become Ataru Kashiwagi's follower sometimes during the second part of the story. Appearance Personality Aiji like to takes pleasure in "madness." He appears cute and innocent at the beginning, but purposely killed the judges in the game for his very own enjoyment. Plot Chapter 1-10 (First Season) Aiji first appeared in chapter 3 during the "No Answer" game, after being called, he shows his bib with a cross on it even if, according to his appearance, a cross wouldn't have fit him. Since the rules didn't say that showing the bib was forbidden, Marble doesn't punish him. One of the judges votes for cross, however the majority votes for circle, meaning Aiji's prediction was wrong. The judge who voted for cross lied, so all judges were beheaded. Marble decided to save him. In chapter 6, for the third game he is "assigned" to a group which includes Ataru Kashiwagi, Koyori Kanda and Ruriri Ichijou too. he intentionally shows his 3 "faulty" tweets, which are about a book having been stolen and sold by him. Although he seems to loose follower for that tweet, Ataru protects him showing a tweet in which he says he had saved a stray cat, reaffirming one can not evaluate someone's life with only one negative fact. Then, Aiji revealed someone's faulty tweet in public and he tells the kid to unfollow his mother, which caused both mother and son are die together. Not too soon, Aiji revealed Ataru's faulty tweet that he "killed" someone. After listening Ataru's dark past, Aiji noticed Ataru don't wanted his sister to be sad is just a lying. After Yuri re-follow Ataru once again, Aiji is disappointed at Ataru didn't suicide for Yuri unfollow him. Aiji continue to challenging Ataru and his friends in the whole game afterward. Brfore Yuriko found Aiji's hidden tweet, Aiji just founded out Yuriko's hidden tweet thanks to his followers and caused Yuriko is killed. After Yuriko's death, he saw Ataru's face look like he want to take revenge for Yuriko so he requested Marble to continue the game and both Ataru and Marble accept it. During the game, Aiji keep said Ataru is a useless coward but because of this, Ataru able to founded out his hidden tweet and lose to Ataru. Aiji thought he is about to die but he didn't due to Ataru didn't actually hit the gong. Aiji said Ataru is a coward because he didn't kill him but Ataru replies that he will try his best to not kill anyone. When Marble tells Aiji wake up and said he is scared, Aiji replies he did not scared but he is in "afterglow" due to he get to feel this "wonderful feelings" from Ataru, he also hopes Ataru to not be killed by anyone beside Aiji himself. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) After the Dark History Trials game, Aiji joined Ataru's group and become friends.Real Account II Chapter 139 Aiji appeared in Chapter 68, to shows celebrating their victory and the end of the SNS Tag Game. Chapter 71- (Third Season) Aiji is choose as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. During Real Account Go game, Aiji saw Ayame Kamijou around. Aiji let his smartphone battery in a very low battery life and used one of his pocket monster to exchange both he and Ayame's battery life. After the battery life exchange is done, Aiji used Ayame's smartphone to call Yuuma Mukai to crystal area to challenge him. After Yuuma came to the area, Aiji challenge him and see which Yuuma will choose whatever to save Ayame or his own battery life, Aiji is also exist to see what face Yuuma will do if he is nearly dead. After Ayame is "death", Yuuma used one of his pocket monster to exchange both he and Aiji's battery life, which scared Aiji so much due to how low battery life remain now. The challenge result is ended with Yuuma win. Before Aiji is about to dead, Sayaka Shiiba saved his life by using one of her pocket monster and shared their battery life together. Sayaka tells Aiji stop fooling around and he replies he isn't fooling around, but enjoying and feel great on how Yuuma did to him. Then, Sayaka revealed that she hiding in the cave all the time and Yuuma noticed her around, which she replies it's the reason why he didn't kill Aiji. Aiji is disappoint after hearing this, he said Yuuma isn't much "manlier" as his twin brother did, who did the "most evil thing ever in this world". During 24 Hours Unscrupulous Hunting Campaign game, Aiji is tagged with Hako. After Yuuma defeated Zui Zakuro, along with Hako was stealing everyone's points and it's revealed Aiji can also joins Hako's new world too. After the fourth game is finished, along with other players was celebrating their victory on the game. After Ataru showed in front of Yuuma, Aiji going to gives Ataru a kiss which make Sayaka so jealous at him and she also want to gives Ataru a kisses too. Ataru revealed that Aiji is one of his panther during half years ago, he also revealed there's one more panther in his groups, Koyori. Both Aiji and Sayaka shows a sad face after heard Koyori's name. One day after the fourth game finished, the fifth game is started with every players wears school uniforms. After Kanata Hidzuki's death, Ayame requested Aiji and Mizuki Kurashina works together to finds the true identity of Chairman Marble, in order to save Yuuma from mistakenly for being Chairman Marble. Both Aiji and Mizuki don't want to work together due to Aiji think Mizuki is just some crazy murderer who showed to have a "boys love" interests, and he doesn't want to help Ataru's enemies. Ayame stopped both of them and tells them must works together. Aiji and Mizuki agreed with Ayame and they started their mission to finds the Chairman Marble. Both Aiji and Muzuki returns to the class and starts doing their "job", injuring the players in order to find who is the Chairman Marble. Gallery HoshinaAiji.jpg MizukiAiji.png Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains